Quand le bleu s'en mêle
by Serhana
Summary: Une soirée en deux chapitres entre Santana et Quinn.


**Quand le bleu s'en mêle...**

Je referme la porte sur le dernier invité et me tourne vers Santana, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Ce week-end m'a épuisé.

Personne ne m'avait prévenu que fêter ses vingt-trois ans pouvait être aussi éreintant. Mais la vision de ma petite-amie, le sourire aux lèvres, me fait combattre la fatigue.

Qu'on se le dise, je ne suis pas en manque, ni une accro du sexe. Mais passer une journée entière sans la toucher est une épreuve bien trop difficile.

J'ai besoin de sentir ses mains sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne. Après cette soirée, nos danses enflammées, mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et mon désir pour elle se réveille en un instant.

Et si la présence de nos amis m'a empêché de l'approcher comme je le voulais, leur départ annonce le début du jeu que je souhaite jouer avec elle. Un jeu que j'ai envie de gagner ce soir.

Mais que je suis certaine de perdre.

Santana me regarde approcher sans dire un mot, mais ses yeux pétillants me confirme que la même pensée lui a traversé l'esprit. Elle reste devant moi, immobile, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage que j'aime tant.

Je ne prononce aucune parole, elle ne fait aucun mouvement. Mais, lorsque je suis assez proche d'elle pour que nos souffles se mêlent, pour que je puisse poser les mains sur ses hanches, alors je sais.

La partie commence.

Notre retenue s'effondre.

Je suis incapable de dire qui de nous deux à franchi le premier pas. Je sens seulement les lèvres de Santana s'écraser sur les miennes pour un baiser sauvage qu'il me semble avoir attendu une éternité.

Gémissement.

Comment le retenir lorsqu'elle me plaque brutalement contre le mur, ses doigts agrippés autour de mes hanches ? Lorsque je sens sa langue demander la mienne ? Lorsque sa jambe se plaque contre mon bas-ventre ?

Je suis en feu.

Mais ni l'alcool, ni la fête n'y sont pour quelque chose.

Pour elle. Je suis en feu pour elle uniquement.

Mon corps brûlant se tend vers Santana pour qu'il s'accorde parfaitement au sien et la chaleur qui se répand dans mes veines enflamme tous mes sens.

Je la veux. La désire.

J'en ai besoin.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et me les agrippe brusquement, les plaquant sans douceur au dessus de ma tête. J'ai presque honte de l'avouer, mais j'aime ça. J'aime qu'elle me domine, qu'elle puisse faire de moi ce qu'elle veut.

Que Quinn Lucy Fabray lui appartienne.

Je tente malgré tout, dans un dernier élan de fierté, de me dégager mais le mouvement de son bassin contre moi me fait gémir, étouffant la résistance que j'allais lui donner.

- _Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer_, me chuchote langoureusement Santana à l'oreille. _Ce soir, tu es à moi._

Les mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge. Mes yeux se ferment.

Impossible de me contrôler lorsqu'elle parle ainsi.

Je veux bien devenir son jouet...

- _Mais avant..._

Sa phrase est ponctué d'un nouveau baiser qui m'arrache un soupir de plaisir.

- _Je pense que je devrais..._

La pointe de sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres encore entrouvertes.

- _Aller prendre une douche_, achève-t-elle en s'éloignant sans douceur de moi.

Elle ne m'accorde pas un regard et se contente d'entrer dans la salle de bain, comme si elle ne venait pas de me laisser frustrée et trempée contre le mur de notre salon.

Non, elle ne peut pas me faire ça. J'en suis persuadée. Elle va revenir.

Mais le bruit de l'eau me fait écarquiller les yeux et je sens une pointe d'agacement. Sa petite-amie est prête à s'offrir à elle, prête à faire ce qu'elle veut, et Santana préfère tout casser pour aller prendre une douche ?

Elle est sérieuse là ?!

La bouche encore entrouverte, alors que je pense qu'elle ne peut pas faire pire, je reconnais les paroles de « _Domino_ », notre chanson favorite.

Voilà qu'en plus elle me nargue ! Elle sait l'effet des paroles sur moi. À quel point je me perd dans son regard emplis de luxure lorsqu'elle me les chante. À quel point ça me donne envie d'elle.

Je retiens un cri de frustration et me dirige vers notre chambre, essayant de ne pas prendre garde au désir qui gronde en moi comme une bête inassouvie. Je m'écroule face contre le lit et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

Santana me tuera un jour.

Elle sait parfaitement comment jouer avec moi et obtiens les réactions qu'elle désire sans que je n'arrive à m'y opposer.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment une telle marionnette entre ses doigts ?

Je ferme les paupières, agrippant le premier coussin qui passe à ma portée. Le désir qui bat furieusement entre mes jambes ne me laisse aucun répit et m'envoie, vague après vague, les souvenirs du corps de Santana. Je laisse aller mes pensées et l'imagine, nue, l'eau coulant sur sa peau mâte. Un teint parfait qui me donne envie de déposer mes lèvres dessus pour goûter aux promesses qu'il m'offre. Je me vois l'embrasser, de plus en plus langoureusement, mes doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux bruns qui dégringoleraient sur ses épaules. Une chevelure aussi trempée que moi en cet instant.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me calmer.

N'importe lequel !

Je rouvre les yeux à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait détourner mon attention de Santana et de ce qu'elle provoque en moi.

Mais tout me fait penser à elle. Ce lit, ces draps, ce sol...

Oui, nous sommes un couple très actif, et alors ?!

Du calme Quinn. Concentre-toi. Tu n'es pas un pantin avide de sexe.

Avide de sexe ?

Ce n'est pas le bon terme.

Avide de Santana serait plus approprié. Cette façon qu'elle a d'allumer le feu du désir en moi. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça. Le moindre de ses baisers, la moindre de ses caresses...

Je soupire, exaspérée.

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à elle.

Décidée à ne pas la laisser avoir une telle emprise sur moi, je m'empare du livre qui repose sur ma table de chevet et l'ouvre à une page au hasard. Au moins, je peux me concentrer sur autre chose que les pensées peu catholique que Santana déclenche en moi.

J'essaie de ne prendre garde à rien d'autre que les lignes qui s'étalent sous mes yeux. De quoi parle l'histoire déjà ?

Impossible ! Je jette le livre au loin dans un grondement de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour ne pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ma petite-amie !

Avoue que tu penses à moi là...

Je tourne la tête en direction de la salle de bain, prête à faire ravaller son affirmation à Santana, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur elle.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, l'envie décuplée comme jamais auparavent.

Elle se tient debout, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, une main sur les hanches. Quant à sa tenue...Un ensemble de sous-vêtements bleus. Voilà tout ce qu'elle porte. Et la couleur qui tranche avec sa peau bronzée ne font qu'augmenter le désir que j'ai pour elle. Jamais encore Santana n'avait porté du bleu. Du noir ou du rouge. Parfois du vert.

Mais ce bleu-là...

Elle me regarde, un sourcil haussé, l'air amusé. Elle voit très bien l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, mais j'arrive à discerner les volutes de son propre désir tourbillonnant dans son regard. Combien de temps pourra-t-elle tenir ? Moi, je suis déjà au bord...

Lentement, comme hypnotisée, je me lève du lit et m'approche de Santana. Elle n'esquisse pas un mouvement, me laisse faire. Et j'en profite.

Mes mains se lèvent pour se poser sur ses hanches et j'aurais juré avoir entendu un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Toujours très doucement, mes doigts commencent à glisser le long de ses abdos parfaits, que ma langue meurt d'envie de goûter.

Plus bas...

Encore...

Mais Santana ne compte pas me laisser prendre les rennes de la situation et m'attrape brusquement les poignets, me ramenant contre elle sans douceur.

Ne joue pas avec moi, m'ordonne-t-elle en détachant chaque mots.

Et sans prévenir, elle se penche vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser qui n'a rien de chaste.

Passionné, intense.

Voilà comment mon esprit à présent embrumé pourrait le décrire.

Je retiens difficilement un gémissement et tente de la repousser.

En vain.

Elle s'avance, m'entraînant et me faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. C'est moi où la température de la pièce vient brutalement d'augmenter ?

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, Santana colle son corps au mien et je sens la chaleur de sa peau brûler agréablement la mienne. Je veux bien supporter cette délicieuse torture aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

Mes mains veulent reprendre leurs caresses, mais ma petite-amie ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et me voilà de nouveau prise au piège, mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester tranquille ? me souffle Santana à l'oreille, m'arrachant aussitôt un frisson.

J'ai envie de lui répondre. J'aimerai lui répondre.

Mais la pointe de sa langue se glissant d'une lenteur exagérée sur la longueur de mon cou me coupe le souffle et je ne peux que rester ainsi, paupières closes, figée, espérant qu'elle n'arrête jamais.

Ou qu'elle s'arrête ?

Je perds mes repères. J'ai l'impression de devenir un jouet entre ses mains expertes qui commencent à trouver leur chemin sous mon maillot et remontent vers ma poitrine. Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'arrêter.

Mes doigts viennent s'entrelacer aux siens tandis que ma conscience vacille sous ses baisers, jusqu'à s'éteindre complêtement lorsque je sens sa bouche épouser un endroit sensible de ma nuque.

Des frissons.

Du désir.

Sans plus réfléchir, je noue mes jambes autours de la taille de Santana et la presse plus encore contre moi.

Quinn...

Entendre mon nom m'excite plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer et je dégage mes poignets sans attendre, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Dun coup de bassin, j'inverse nos positions et me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Pendant un instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette parfaite que ce bleu me fait aimer encore plus.

Je sais que je ne résiste plus.

Elle m'a conquise.

Et je compte bien lui montrer ce soir à quel point je l'aime...


End file.
